User blog:Squidnerd/New Digs Program
Although I never bothered to create an account from 2012 to 2014, I was around here. I didn't even know how to multiply 16 x 16 yet, but at first sight I knew ''Tanner was a fool. 'I KNEW IT ALL! I COULD HAVE STOPPED IT BUT I LET TANNER TAKE HIS COURSE! I'M SORRY GRAMMA, I'M SORRY! ''' Anyways, the thing that stuck up then was the morality. Everyone read a new fanon article, because they were actually quality and didn't come straight out of the poop of a yeeping yahoo. Now, it's just a load. We struggle to have more than 100 users here. This is a wiki devoted to a user interpretation of SpongeBob SquarePants, which is worth more than $12 billion dollars! Now this is a problem. >We used to be featured on Wikia's homepage back in 2012. Now the staff actively global one of our administrators. This is the one of the problems: we barely advertise. Fandom has thousands upon thousands of users, and I'm pretty sure the majority have an intrest in SpongeBob. Staying closed and hoping an (un)lucky Joe would find us through a lot of Google scrolls would be impossible if the wiki wanted to live out it's destiny. We need to establish a base on the Community Central, Twitter, Tumblr, you name it. As for me using the word "destiny," I think it's the right word. This wiki wasn't meant to be filled with a few socially-inept regulars reading some weirdo articles, it's supposed to be an edit-social hub for SpongeBob fans to interpret the squishy sponge in their own way. As a bureaucrat, it is not just a will but a duty to make this wiki better. And I think the following will be necessary to execute the destiny the wiki has been waiting ten years for. *'Advertise on Community Central:' Wikis start their stories on a simple blog post on the Community Central. We need to advertise ourselves to the SpongeBob community far and wide. *'Relaunch the YouTube Channel:' Our YouTube channel is literally full of inside jokes. Nothing about SpongeBob. Nothing. The old one will still be used, but it should no longer bear the title of "official YouTube Channel". *'Relaunch our Twitter:' I mean, really. We need it. *'Keep this wiki PG-13 and below:' The approval of R-rated content here last year is insane. Remember, this is a SpongeBob wiki. I'm the second most liberal administrator on content and censorship, but really. Just post it off the site. R-rated approval is the reason why Travis keeps getting banned and thus will not execute his duties as administrator. (If you want to suggest something, message me about it.) Remember, this is just the introduction. There will be more to come. It's time to stop treating the wiki as some looney bin, and start treating it to fulfill and exceed it's potential. Almost ten years we've done this. This blog is way overdue. This is not really a proposal, but it's what we should do to expand this wiki. This could be the greatest moment in SBFW History. Or it could slowly rot and die, and I'll forget I made this in 2018. The choice is yours. Category:Blog posts